


Cover for Beach Bum

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Decided to redraw the cover to Beach Bum.The cover is innocent, the fanfic? Less so.Kurt thinks sarongs are a great invention on a tropical island.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 9





	Cover for Beach Bum




End file.
